soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Light
Pokémon Light & Darkness are two role-playing games created for the Nintendo Switch. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios and was published by Nintendo. It is the ninth generation of the Pokémon games and introduces the new X-Evolution mechanic. There is later a third game called Pokémon Twilight, which takes place four years later. Plot The games take place on the oceanic island of the Emperios Region, which its Pokémon League is newer than the other regions. The player arrives in Old Port City on a water plane from an unidentified region. The player and their in-game parent are escorted by one of Professor Maple's lab assistants to the professor's lab, where they can choose between Woolverik, Micolae and Chafficite to begin their journey. After choosing their first Pokémon, Professor Maple gives the player a Pokédex, which takes the shape of a hand tablet and the Touch Screen, and five Poké Balls before pointing out that they're expecting someone else later. Story Main Story The parent informs the player that they will be staying in town for a while before giving the player Running Shoes. The player goes through the center of town to Route 101, only to be stopped by a mysterious, new teenage Trainer, who challenges the player to their first battle. When the rival is defeated, whose Pokémon is the Starter with the Type advantage against the player's Starter, she warns the player not to get too involved in "what is to come" before leaving. Not long afterwards, depending on which gender the Trainer is, the player will meet either a boy or a girl, who are twins. Either compliments the strength of the player's Pokémon and asks to come along with them. Both of them will serve as the player's traveling companion and in a sense their tour guide through Emperios. While on Route 101, the traveling companion will explain the catching mechanics and battle mechanics by demonstrating for the player. Before the duo reaches Knucord City, the player and companion encounter Team Ashling, a notorious organization that plagues Emperios. They demand the player to surrender the companion or they will be left to use force. Post Story Characters Main Characters *Dunstan - Male Protagonist *Abha - Female Protagonist *Miley - Travel Companion (if the player chooses Dunstan) *Maurice - Travel Companion (if the player chooses Abha) *Matilda - Rival *Professor Maple - Professor Gym Leaders *Sparkle - Electric-Type Gym Leader *Sueloto - Ground-Type Gym Leader *Yeloki - Ice-Type Gym Leader *Anne-Marie - Ghost-Type Gym Leader *Cress - Water-Type Gym Leader *SU-5000 "Susie" - Steel-Type Gym Leader *Adina - Fire-Type Gym Leader *Josephine - Fairy-Type Gym Leader Elite Four & Champion *Garreth - Poison-Type Elite Four Member *Cilan - Grass-Type Elite Four Member *Soaria - Flying-Type Elite Four Member *Lara - Rock-Type Elite Four Member *Amanda - Emperios League Champion Team Ashling *Cress - Team Ashling Spy *Chili - Team Ashling Spy *Azimuth - Team Ashling Admin/Mastermind *Hound - Team Ashling Admin *Genevieve - Team Ashling Admin *Professor Sherwood - Team Ashling Leader Pokémon Introduced * No. 001 - Woolverik * No. 002 - Wolvina * No. 003 - Everwolve * No. 004 - Micolae * No. 005 - Muchelink * No. 006 - Fusimin * No. 007 - Chafficite * No. 008 - Stalagfin * No. 009 - Osperry *No. 010 - Cypillar *No. 011 - Cacoobot *No. 012 - Monarborg *No. 013 - Arodon *No. 014 - Kumisoleil *No. 015 - Oursare *No. 016 - Honeybuzz *No. 017 - Stingknight *No. 018 - Royavespa *No. 019 - Pansurge *No. 020 - Simisurge *No. 021 - Panfist *No. 022 - Simifist *No. 023 - Panbrain *No. 024 - Simibrain *No. 025 - Panshade *No. 026 - Simishade *No. 027 - Quaketten *No. 028 - Terratora *No. 029 - Wrestleplex *No. 030 - Machoflex *No. 031 - Champiolex *No. 032 - Damsebelle *No. 033 - Baburnat *No. 034 - Snowbounce *No. 035 - Frostabbit *No. 036 - Burrmurr *No. 037 - Conglomebug *No. 038 - Soareon *No. 039 - Smokeon *No. 040 - Aureon *No. 041 - Chitchip *No. 042 - Emmemga *No. 043 - Kelpox *No. 044 - Duablo *No. 045 - Feliavion *No. 046 - Refrescolot *No. 047 - Maetaqua *No. 048 - Stichkins *No. 049 - Dollcelain *No. 050 - Grounsmog *No. 051 - Gracelit *No. 052 - Sophisblaze *No. 053 - Elegaflare *No. 054 - Snowvix *No. 055 - Tickring *No. 056 - Surgeist *No. 057 - Clairvoyahn *No. 058 - Crunchorm *No. 059 - Puffidale *No. 060 - Gladionix *No. 061 - Mizonu *No. 062 - Coralissa *No. 063 - Momopit *No. 064 - Sakufloral *No. 065 - Aicheri *No. 066 - Angelroma *No. 067 - Uniaria *No. 068 - Pegaunity *No. 069 - Mermany *No. 070 - Sirenity *No. 071 - Stegapede *No. 072 - Magnatriz *No. 073 - Sharwade *No. 074 - Kinshardra *No. 075 - Yotuma *No. 076 - Mivocahn *No. 077 - Vokaipo *No. 078 - Chrompalla *No. 079 - Barpoly *No. 080 - Jellunide *No. 081 - Granisaura *No. 082 - Parasoophus *No. 084 - Ilengu *No. 085 - Snapshotera *No. 086 - Sqwallubre *No. 087 - Yokaitsune *No. 088 - Toxitcher *No. 089 - Dolphiops *No. 090 - Pumcarriage *No. 091 - Trochummer *No. 092 - Humminaero *No. 093 - Celebrakeeki *No. 094 - Sacchamony *No. 095 - Laporcell *No. 096 - Modeku *No. 097 - Helialloon *No. 098 -Faerixie *No. 099 -Daemixie *No. 100 -Wonderusagi *No. 101 -Sensonaga *No. 102 -Yumaexie *No. 103 -Anukuro Mega Evolutions *Mega Meganium *Mega Typhlosion *Mega Feraligatr *Mega Musharna *Mega Swanna *Mega Machamp *Mega Blissey *Mega Walrein *Mega Slaking *Mega Milotic *Mega Excadrill *Mega Arbok *Dream Faerixie *Dream Daemixie *Dream Darkrai *Dream Cresselia X-Evolutions *X-Chesnaught *X-Delphox *X-Greninja *X-Roserade *X-Staraptor *X-Cinccino *X-Everwolve *X-Fusimin *X-Osperry *X-Simisage *X-Simisear *X-Simipour *X-Champiolex *X-Beautifly Introduced Moves Dark *'Moon Gaze': "The user is shined upon by the light of the moon. Pokémon of the opposite gender will be infatuated." *'Black Terrain': "The battlefield will be plunged into darkness. Dark and Ghost-Type moves are given more attack power." * Fairy *'Gleaming Blade': "A blade of rainbow light is formed in the user's hand and can be used to attack. This move may also lower the opponent's Defense and Accuracy." * Ice *'Snow Terrain' - "The battlefield is covered in a blanket of snow, powering all Ice-Type moves." *'Cryo Ball' - "When sent at opponents, it will put the opponent to sleep." * Locations Gym Locations * Knucord City - * Cambria Town - * St. Burgus Town - * Lancamire City - * Londoria City - The seaside capital of Emperios, famous for its scenery and multicultured environment. * Pyritz Town - * Valion City - The oldest city in Emperios and home of the first Emperios Gym. * Floroxie Town - Anime Main Article: Pokémon Light & Darkness (Anime) Gallery Pokémon Woolverik.jpeg|No. 001 - Woolverik Wolvina.jpeg|No. 002 - Wolvina Restored Everwolve.jpg|No. 003 - Everwolve Micolae.JPG|No. 004 - Micholae Chafficite.JPG|No. 007 - Chafficite Pansurge.jpeg|No. 019 - Pansurge Simisurge.jpeg|No. 020 - Simisurge Panfist.jpeg|No. 021 - Panfist Simifist.jpeg|No. 022 - Simifist Panbrain.jpeg|No. 023 - Panbrain Simibrain.jpeg|No. 024 - Simibrain Panshade.jpeg|No. 025 - Panshade Simishade.jpeg|No. 026 - Simishade Wrestleplex.jpeg|No. 029 - Wrestleplex Baburnat.jpeg|No. 033 - Baburnat Burrmurr.jpeg|No. 036 - Burrmurr Duablo.JPG|No. 044 - Duablo Feliavion new.jpg|No. 045 Refrescolot.jpeg|No. 046 - Refrescolot Stichkins (male).jpeg|No. 048 - Stichkins (male) Stichkins (female).jpeg|No. 048 - Stichkins (female) Snowvix.jpeg|No. 054 - Snowvix Puffidale renewed.jpg|No. 59 - Pufidale Gladionix.JPG|No. 060 - Gladionix Blue Chrom.jpg|No. 078 - Chrompalla (blue) Chrompalla - Green.JPG|No. 078 - Chrompalla (green) Chrompalla - Pink.jpeg|No. 078 - Chrompalla (pink) Jellunide.jpg|No. 080 - Jellunide Sqwallubre.JPG|No. 086 - Sqwallubre Faerixe Restored.jpg|No. 131 - Faerixie Daemixie.jpeg|No. 132 - Daemixie Wonderusagi.jpeg|No. 133 - Wonderusagi Yumaexie.jpeg|No. 135 - Yumaexie Mega Evolutions Dream Faerixie.JPG|Dream Faerixie Dream Daemixie.JPG|Dream Daemixie X-Evolutions X-Simisage.jpeg|X-Simisage X-Simisear.jpeg|X-Simisear X-Simipour.jpeg|X-Simipour X-Delphox.jpeg|X-Delphox Characters Abha.JPG|Female Protagonist - Abha (default) Matilda (game).JPG|Rival - Matilda Maurice "Morry".jpeg|Male Companion - Maurice Miley.jpeg|Female Companion - Miley Gym Leader Sparkle.jpeg|Sparkle - Knucord Gym Leader Gym Leader Anne-Marie.jpeg|Anne-Marie - Lancamire Gym Leader Striaton Gym Leader Chili.JPG|Chili - Striaton Gym Leader Londoria City Gym Leader Cress.jpeg|Cress - Londoria Gym Leader Gym Leader SU-5000 Susie.JPG|Pyritz Town Gym Leader SU-5000 "Susie" Renewed Adina.jpg|Adina - Valion City Gym Leader Azimuth.jpg|Admin Azimuth Professor Darius Sherwood.JPG|Leader Sherwood Hope Sherwood.JPG|Hope Sherwood Elite Four Garreth.jpeg|Garreth - Poison-Type Elite Four Elite Four - -2- Cilan.jpeg|Cilan - Grass-Type Elite Four Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Games Category:Switch games